Crossover Nexus Battle Royale
'Crossover Nexus Battle Royale '''is a What-If Death Battle. Description OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! VS Steven Universe VS Teen Titans Go! VS Ben 10 (2016)! Which modern Cartoon Network character will win? Interlude Wiz: Modern Cartoon Network, while somewhat still an empty shell of its former glory as considered by many, has some pretty powerful characters. Boomstick: Like K.O., the Hero-In-Training, Wiz: Garnet, the Leader Of the Crystal Gems, Boomstick: Raven, the Daughter Of Trigon, Wiz: And Ben Tennyson, the Wearer Of the Omnitrix, Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! K.O. Wiz: Kaio Kincaid is not your average 6-11 year-old boy. Boomstick: Pretty sure generating fire on your own and fighting robots on a daily basis is not considered average. Wiz: Despite originating from a world quite similar to most video games out there, KO possesses some levels of toon force. Boomstick: Like that time he punched a wooden crate which caused a giant explosion for some reason. Wiz: He can also levitate in air for quite some time after getting hit by a wizard's levitation spell. Boomstick: Well, that was quite generous of that wizard, if you ask me. He is also extremely fast with his Sonic Lightspeed Dash. Wiz: Exactly how fast is unknown, but he can dodge lightning attacks which can travel anywhere between 750-220,000,000 mph. Boomstick: He cleaned his workplace in 2 seconds and made a massive stack of wooden boxes in 3 or 4 seconds. Now that's fast. Wait, how can stacking wooden boxes take more time for such a fast guy than cleaning Gar's Bodega? Wiz: Well, you see Boomstick, that all the wooden boxes were not easily available for him. All questions aside though, as Boomstick mentioned earlier, he has Pyrokinesis. But he can also do it with his Flame Gauntlets. Boomstick: He has also has his Power Bands, powered by sweat absorbtion nanotechnology which increases his attacks by 25%. Wow, I gotta get those Power Bands. I could drink beer forever without getting exhausted! Wiz: Uhhh....He also has his Carbon Fiber Legwarmers which make K.O. faster, stronger and lighter. Boomstick: How and exactly why is out of our knowledge. Wiz: He also has a- hang on, a 'Lazer Sword'. Boomstick: Wait, that basically looks like a lightsaber to me. Wiz: Exactly, since it should have some, if not all, properties of a lightsaber. He also has a Candy Bar which can increase his size upon eating. The maximum size he can reach is big enough to get satellites to get caught in his hair, despite not looking like it size-wise. Boomstick: He has also has Mini Burrito which can shrink KO to a size small enough to fit through a sewer gate. Who makes these things, Doc Brown? Wiz: Invisi-Juice Sample can make him invisible for an undisclosed amount of time. Boomstick: His super move, the Power Fist Fireball makes him fire a beam of light from his fist. That's the definition of cool! Although, K.O.'s got something even much stronger than that, behold T.K.O.! Wiz: T.K.O. can take on the likes of Mr. Gar and Carol, who are seemingly invincible and took down Mega Darrell in one attack. He is basically physical manifestation of KO's sheer anger. Boomstick: Boy, can this kid get angry! T.K.O. shows mercy for no one, can teleport, create energy waves by waving his hand that can easily blast through concrete! And guess what, the angrier he gets, his power and speed increases. Did I forget to mention he can create energy fields capable of hurting even the strongest heroes out there? Wiz: Still, K.O. does have weaknesses. For one, he is extremely naive and is allergic to peanuts. Boomstick: Wait, the comics?! But I love Charlie Brown! Wiz: I'm referring to the food, Boomstick. Also, his Toon Force can be extremely inconsistent. And due to video game logic, he can be defeated if his health reaches zero. Boomstick: Still, this is one kid you don't wanna mess with! ''KO: "I want to be a great hero. How do I become one? Will I wake up as a hero one day? Will I transform into one? No. That's not right. I can't become a hero right away, so I'm gonna learn how by working here at Lakewood Plaza Turbo one step at a time." Garnet Wiz: Exactly 5,000 years ago, the Crystal Gems, consisting of Pearl and Rose Quartz attacked Blue Diamond's court. During the epic fight, one of the Rubys tried to protect a Sapphire and the two accidentally fused to form Garnet. Boomstick: Wait, Wiz, I don't get it. Why are we using gems as characters now? Wiz: Ugh, to think you should've watched the show before this prelude. Boomstick: What, Steven Universe? I thought that was a girl's show! Audience: BOOOOOOOO!!!!! Wiz: Great, not only did you interrupt my speech, but also angered the fans. Boomstick: Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Wiz: Boomstick, I think you should spend some time watching the show. I have a bunch of DVDs on the other side of the room. Boomstick: Ugh, fine. But remember, I'll be- Wiz: pushes him away offscreen ''Now, where were we, ah yes, fast forward to a couple thousand years, now Garnet is the leader of the Crystal Gems, you see Rose Quartz, the leader, invited her to be a part of her team that same day. Her weapons are her Gauntlets which can be summoned from her gemstone. These gauntlets are seemingly unbreakable and can enhance her strength. They can be fired off like rockets and were later upgraded to include spikes on the knuckles by Bismuth. Boomstick: Wait, who's Bismuth, Wiz? I can't find one episode about 'em here! Wiz: (ignoring Boomstick) They can also be increased by their size, although it does slow down Garnet in the process. She also can shapeshift, although not as perfectly as Amethyst. She can also generate electricity and manipulate it through her gauntlets and can release electromagnetic pulses from her body. Although one of her most useful abilities is her Future Vision, which allows her to predict all the possible outcomes of the future. Boomstick: Hold on your horses, Wiz, you're clearly spoiling me before I get to that episode! Wiz: Grrr, Boomstick, why can't you just-? ''Technical Difficulties Raven Ben Tennyson Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Premiere Category:Cartoon1234